


Nightmares

by yourthyla



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourthyla/pseuds/yourthyla
Summary: Finally getting a long-deserved sleep, Herbert is having a nightmare. Dan comes to chase it away. He didn't expect to get so turned-on in the process, though...





	Nightmares

The mattress dipped under the heavy, moon-lit body of Dan Cain. The body slithered along it, towards its distressed, violently shaking target. Cool breeze brushed over the pale, thin skin of the sleeping scientist. Cain leaned closer to push the feather bed up his cold shoulder, receiving a tremor in exchange, as though his touch was electric. The big Herbert West, larger than life and death, seemed so fragile under the spell of his nightmares. Only when he sleeps, his conscience kicks in, only then he lets his emotions surface. It is too much to keep bottled up, the unconsciousness always finds a way out.

 

Herbert groaned, flinching. His companion slipped under the covers quietly and just as carefully embraced the frightened form from behind. "There, Herbie. It's alright." He whispered, and Herbert frowned, as if hearing the disgraceful nickname. He was not awake, though, and yet stopped shaking. Dan let his eyelids sink peacefully, letting his nose rest on his friend's shoulder, which allowed him the opportunity to breathe in the unmistakable smell of Herbert. Adrenaline rushed through his body in a sudden wave, matching Herbert's own disturbed heart rate. Dan openly breathed out upon the soft collar and the skin beneath it. 

 

Dan's body lined Herbert's own precisely, warmly. Dan's hand that had slipped beneath Herbert's arm, was set loosely at his stomach. Now that Herbert started calming down, getting the sleep he desperately needed and that Dan set out to protect, he gave himself a problem instead, feeling Herbert in every cell of his body right now. He felt more than slightly ashamed for not getting enough of that faint but unique smell of cold sweat. Far from his initial intentions, and after trying to breathe deeply to extinguish the excitement, he playfully fumbled with the soft fabric of Herbert's pyjama t-shirt and slipped his hand underneath. The touch of the warm skin just boiled his blood some more. His ears and cheeks felt hotter and his whole body stiffer. He tried to reposition slightly to ease the discomfort but the friction against Herbert's body just did not help at all. His attempts were of course ever vain, since from the start he had been sabotaging himself. 

 

He stroked the soft skin under the shirt, meeting the trouser's hem soon and parting his lips slightly, allowing a quiet gasp. It had been some time Meg and him were apart and now he could and at the same time could not let his regard for Herbert surface. It was to some extent obvious that Herbert felt the same; Dan could read from his eyes, movements, tone of his voice, or the way his touch often lingered a bit more than it should have. But it was the question of extent, and how much was he willing to sacrifice, did he need this distraction? This was Herbert we're talking about. Of course, now Dan should probably keep his hands to himself and leave this room before destroying all respect that Herbert ever had for him. But why did he feel like it was time to find out once and for all?

 

No, what was he even thinking? Dan retracted his hand slowly. No more bourbon for good night's sleep, he told himself. Some percentage must have still fooled around in his head. But then, just before getting the hand completely from under the shirt, a firm grasp stopped it, giving Dan a skip of a beat. A silent moment passed just to let the touch sink in, their hands exchanging warmth, pulsing against each other. To Cain's shock, the scientist's hand urged his own back where it was, which turned Dan on immensely. No words were spoken, but everything was clear. Dan let himself be guided underneath the hem, holding his breath. It seemed Herbert was quite reactive, or had been awake for longer than Dan thought. None would be uncharacteristic, moreover, when was the last time anyone touched Herbert like this? Dan's face flamed up just at the thought of it. A possessive adrenaline drove him forward to wrap his fingers around the hot and aroused organ, finally hearing the faintest response in form of a hitch in his companion's breath. Nobody would touch his Herbert like this, Dan would make sure of it, that nobody would hear him moan back needily as he was going to make him now. 

 

Herbert was painfully hard and it made Dan overly delighted. He almost felt like teasing now, it was not every day he had Herbert at mercy. And so at first, he just ghosted his fingers around the length, observing the shape, until an elbow jabbed into him demandingly. He gasped, more out of surprise. Herbert would always ask exactly for what he wanted, and now that Dan was willing to give, he became impatient. Dan took the hint, tightening his grasp, and started rubbing him, just the way he'd like himself, no more messing around. He listened to the heavier, labored breathing Herbert was forced to show. When he started thrusting into Dan's hand eagerly, he rubbed against his crotch at times and actually gasped here and there. Dan swore that was soon about to be all for him to lose it. 

 

In the heat of passion, when the strokes became forceful and rapid, Herbert swung his upper body around to reach for Dan's head and meet it midway to steal a rough kiss. His friend abruptly ceased the strokes in a mild shock but Herbert immediately took initiative to grasp his wrist again and urge him to continue at once. When he did, Herbert moaned loudly into his mouth before capturing it again and moaning again this time with voice muffled. Dan groaned back against him, just out of the pure thrill of listening to Herbert making noise. His mind momentarily brought him to a place where Dan truly makes Herbert scream without pause by mercifully pounding into him. Or, where Herbert makes himself come undone by riding him because he likes to be in control and yet submissively take all Dan has to give him. Speaking of that, how terribly much Dan longer to grab Herbert's firm jaw right now and soil his beautiful mouth with what was coming. 

 

Somewhere around the time of these thoughts and realizing Herbert's hand was under his pants and stroking him back, his mind went blank and he was coming, listening to Herbert calling his name. He slowed the movements of his now soiled hand and breathed hard while coming down. Another instinct was to roll over Herbert and kiss him. He was kissed back sleepily, clumsily. So he pulled away, covering Herbert once again with the featherbed before sneaking out of the room to clean up. It was clear Herbert would not follow him and in regard to his extreme sleep deficit, he would likely fall back asleep immediately. Should he wish, a naughty dream could always be blamed for what happened. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll really long for sequel, might write one, including some morning-after or some of the fantasies Dan mentioned....who knows?


End file.
